Skits of the World
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Ok...Basicallly, they are skits. nothing else. It's all random and from the top of my head. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**YaoiPrincess: **_**YES! I'M FINALLY BACK! **_** I missed you guys. I know I haven't been uploading AT ALL and I apologize. **

**Yuri: Where were you, lazypants?**

**YaoiPrincess: Hey! I'm not lazy!**

**Yuri: …**

**YaoiPrincess: Ok ok. Maybe a little…Anyway, I had a lot of stuff and I was sick for the past few days and I was grounded from using the computer for a month recently and I was being…well…lazy…Come on! Don't tell me you guys don't do it too! Hmph!**

**Yuri: Well, that's out of the way…Yo Disclaimer! Come out and do your thing!**

**Disclaimer: BandaiNamco Games owns all but plot.**

Skit 1: A Depressed Yuri

Warnings: OOCness because I am only doing some characters from reading other skits and ToW and Tales of Festival. Also, I will be using Short-Haired Luke. I'll try my best… Make sure you read this section at every chapter since it may vary…Please enjoy!

…

Yuri: *sigh* (looks out window)

Luke: Huh? What's up with Yuri? I wonder if he's ok…Hey, Yuri!

Yuri: Eh, Huh?

Luke: You look kinda down. Somethin' wrong?

Yuri: No. Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!

Luke: Really?

Yuri: Yes really. Now go. (returns to staring out window)

Luke: ok…*sigh* Guess he doesn't want to talk about it. (leaves)

Ruca: (enters and bumps into Luke) Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok?

Luke: Ya, I'm fine, but Yuri's kinda out of it. What do you think happened?

Flynn: (enters) He's fine. He's just remembering something from in the knights that's all.

Ruca/Luke: Yuri was in the knights?!

Flynn: Shhhh! Keep it down! It's better to give him some peace and quiet when he's like this…

Luke: ok. We should leave.

Ruca: ya. Bye Flynn.

Luke: See ya later.

Flynn: *sigh* Yuri, don't go too far…ok?

…

**The End**

**YaoiPrincess: wow. That was a fail. I had this idea for some time now, but now that it is written out fully, I feel it was better kept in my head…Oh well! It all depends on what I think. Please review! And also, inform me of what some of the Tales of characters personalities are like. I don't need the ones from Vesperia, Graces, Symphonia, Innocence, and Destiny. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YaoiPrincess: Yay! Two chapters in one day! New accomplishment! Ok. Without further interruptions, I welcome you Skit #2!**

**Disclaimer: **

Skit 2: Fear Awareness Club

Warnings: OOCness …

Yuri: *sigh* (deadpans) Hello everyone and welcome to the Fear Awareness Club aka FAC. In this club we will admit our fears and talk about the best way to keep them in check and face them. Che, why am I the one to do this thing?

Estelle: Well, because you're the only one available.

Yuri: Fine. My name is Yuri Lowell what's yours. Make sure to state your fear also.

Estelle: *sigh* oh, Yuri. My name's Estellise but you can call me Estelle. My fear is getting hurt and hurting other people.

Guy: My name's Guy. I have Gynophobia. BAD.

Yuri: ok…Next!

Asbel: My name is Asbel. My fear is losing the people I care about.

Ruca: um…I have a fear of Iria.

Everyone in the Room: *stare~*…

Ruca: …what?

Yuri: Never mind. Moving on.

Raine: My name is Raine Sage and I supposedly have Hydrophobia.

Karol: I admit, I have a fear of monsters, dark places, ghosts, heights, and bugs.

Rita: … I have…a fear of… heightsghostsandlosingEstell e.

Yuri: …*whisper*Finally! Ok! Now that we all have broken the ice, please come back tomorrow.

Rita: WHAT?! Are you saying that this whole day was just for introducing ourselves?! UNBELIEVABLE! Yuri you stupid IDIOT!

Guy: that's it?

Yuri: yup. I'm gonna go out to see if any monsters want to come out and play! See ya tomorrow! Repede! (leaves the room)

Everyone: …

Karol: well that's Yuri for ya.

Rita: I can't believe him! What a battle maniac!

Estelle: Was he really that bored?

Ruca: Well, since there's nothing we can do, why don't we go back?

Raine: You're right. Everyone, let's go!

Everyone: ok!

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: …The hell was that? Hmmm…Well at least it was a little more detailed than the first one. If you have any question's, just ask me! Bye~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YaoiPrincess: April Fools~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 3: Zelos's Mistake

Warnings: Flirting, language, gender bending, and weirdness

…

Ruca: *sigh*

Yuri: What's up Ruca? You look kind of down. Something wrong?

Ruca: Well, it's just that people keep mistaking me as a girl. I'M NOT! I'm a boy!

Yuri: Turn around.

Ruca: Eh?

Yuri: I said turn around.

Ruca: Okay…*turns around*

Yuri: *smiles as he holds in laughter* Yup. You definitely look like one. Only from the back though.

Ruca: *turns back around* Hey! Hmph! *leaves*

(Zelos enters)

Zelos: Hiya~ Hunny~! What are you doing out here? Care to hang with the great me, Zelos Wilder?

Yuri: Fuck! The hell are you doing with my ass!?

Zelos: ? …_WHAT THE F***CK_!

Everyone: Zelos!

Lloyd: What happened! Zelos, answer me!

Zelos: …

Yuri: Bye. *turns to leave*

Lloyd: Wait, Yuri! What happened to Zelos?

Yuri: Hm? Well, he practically came from behind me to touch my ass and when I threatened him, he froze.

Lloyd: *whisper* Again…*sweatdrop*

Yuri: Geez. Keep him on a tight leash. Next thing you know he's going to target Ruca.

Lloyd: …

Yuri: Bye, again.

Everyone except the kind hearted girls: *glare at Zelos*

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Yay! More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YaoiPrincess: April Fools~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 4: Judith's Plan

Warnings: Weirdness and planned gender-bending

…

Judith: Hey, Yuri, come over here.

Yuri: Yeah Judy? Need anything?

Judith: Why yes. I do. Can you help me prank Zelos?

Yuri: Sure. What do need me to do.

Judith: Here. *hands him a red velevet sleeveless dress with white elbow length gloves and silver high heels and a potion that will change gender*

Yuri: What is with all this stuff? What exactly are you planning?

Judith: Well, I was thinking of Zelos getting a date with a "female".

Yuri: …So I will be the "female" in your little love story?

Judith: Yup! Now go change. Yore date is in an hour.

Yuri: Wait! How long is the effect? And do I even get a say in this?!

Judith: No. 20 hours. Now go.

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Ugh…My eye hurts…C'mon! Just one more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YaoiPrincess: April Fools~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 5: Zelos's Mistake 2

Warnings: Crossdressing and OOCness and language

…

Yuri: Man. How did I even get dragged into this.

Zelos: Hello my Hunny~! Did you wait long?

Yuri: *putting on best rehearsed cute face on* N-no. Not at a-all…Zelos-sama…*sweatdrop*

Zelos: Oh! That's good! What's your name?

Yuri: Kana…Esclaira…(damn it Judy)

Zelos: Kana-chan~! What a lovely name! My name is Zelos Wilder! Nice to meet ya~!

Yuri: Nice to m-meet you too…! Let's go over there for some food shall we?

Zelos: …? O-Okay…(weird. It's supposed to be the male that leads the female to the table…)

Yuri: This food is great! I wonder who made it?

Zelos: Yeah! Anyway…How about we go catch a movie?

Yuri: Sounds great… (Ugh…stupid heels are hard to move in.)

Yuri: Kyaaa…*half-heartedly throws himself onto Zelos*

Zelos: Scared? How about we leave then.

Yuri: O-okay. *fake sniffle* (only an hour until the potion wears off!)

Zelos: Ah. Look at that amazing sunset.

Yuri: Yes. It's so beautiful.(Dammit! Oh well. 30 more minutes…)

Zelos: though the sun's rays pale in comparison to your radiance, Kana chan.

Yuri: …(only 10 more minutes)

Zelos: …Oh, your beauty is so far out of my reach. Your too beautiful for me to ever-

Yuri: (5 more minutes) Kiss me.

Zelos: What?

Yuri: I said to kiss me. Make sure your love is real and I'm not the only one who's heart is beating so.

Zelos: *hearts in his eyes* YES! I would LOVE to kiss you!

Yuri: *smiles with hope in his eyes with practiced ease*

Zelos/Yuri: *_smoooooooch_*

Yuri: *poof* I'm back!

Zelos: Y-y-y-y-y-y-Yuri?!

Yuri: Damn! That took longer than I thought. Judy's so dead. But the look on your face is PRICELESS!

Zelos: Damn you YURI LOWELL!

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Gaaah! That took so long! Happy April Fools.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YaoiPrincess: Hi guys~! I'm ba~ck! Anyway…Have you ever wondered what Yuri's afraid of?**

**Estelle: Come to think of it…I**__**don't think I ever saw Yuri afraid of anything. I wonder what he's afraid of.**

**Rita: Probably something stupid like books. From what I've seen, Yuri never went near one so much as touch one. I'm pretty sure he's afraid of it.**

**Estelle: I don't think that's it…**

**Rita: Then I don't know.**

**YaoiPrincess: *gasp* The famed genius mage does not know something! It's the end of the world!**

**Rita: Shut up! FIREBALL!**

**YaoiPrincess: Ow! Cut it out! I was just kidding.**

**Estelle: Rita, calm down. We should probably get on with the story…**

**YaoiPrincess: Thank you Estelle! You're a lifesaver!**

**Estelle: Oh. Um…Uh…You're…welcome(?).**

**Rita: Gaaah! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 6: Yuri's Fear

Warnings: I don't think I have any…

…

Emil: We…survived…

Yuri: Aw. Over already?

Karol: What do you mean? That was plenty strong already!

Yuri: Hmmm…I just feel like it was too fast. That monster was so big, I thought it would be a perfectly good opponent, but in the end, it was all bark and no bite. Very disappointing.

Judith: I agree. That wasn't much of a challenge.

Emil: How can you say that! That monster was so big I thought I was gonna die!

Judith: Oh?

Karol: I agree with Emil on this. That was definitely a close call. I can't believe you guys weren't scared! Which…come to think of it…what are you afraid of?

Judith: Well, I don't think I like the Heracles. That huge Blastia…I don't wanna think about it.

Karol: I think that's just a dislike. Come on! Tell us! What do guys fear?

Judith: Well, if me disliking Heracles doesn't count…then I don't know.

Yuri: Me? I don't think I have one. Unless you count Flynn's cooking. *shudder*

Judith: Oh yes! I almost forgot about that!

Karol: Horrible cooks don't count. We all know Flynn can't cook!

Emil: Which means…You guys aren't afraid of anything?! Wow…

Yuri/Judith: I guess you could say that.

Judith: Anyway, why don't we head back. I have a "special date" planned for Zelos.

Yuri: Again? With who this time.

Emil: Again? Wait. She did this before? With who?

Judith: Yuri. And this time will be Ruca.

Everyone: (!)

Judith: Don't worry. I plan on doing another one after this one, and I will do it. But Ruca comes first.

Yuri: Ruca…good luck.

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Hmmm…It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I might come back and change it, but, you know. For your information, I will not be doing the date with Ruca and Zelos, because, as you have seen in chapter 5, I failed. Horribly. So I will not be doing another date scene. If you wish to use it, go ahead. Also…What is a flame? I've seen them used in a lot of stories, but I've never actually learned the meaning…If someone would be so kind as to teach me the definition, I will do a story of your request.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YaoiPrincess: Hi guys! I'm back! This time I will present for you a special treat! This idea was from agarfinkel! This one's for you! Also, if Chester's character is a little OOC, I'm sorry. I've only seen tiny snippets of him but never seen or played ToP…TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 7: Bathhouses, Perverts, and Misunderstandings

Warnings: Nudeness, and plain randomness

…

Sheena: Yes! Finally some time to relax!

Colette: Yes! We should really thank Zelos for introducing us to this place!

Sheena: What? Ok. Fine. We'll thank him later!

Rutee: I agree. Right now, it's time for some relaxation!

Marta: I wonder how Emil is doing. Ever since last time…

Sheena: Well, isn't that Emil's fault for going in the same bath as you?

Marta: No! It was my fault…poor Emil.

Rita: Well, what's done is done! No point in sulking about it now!

Marta: You're right!

Rita: Come on Estelle! Hurry up!

Estelle: But, it's so embarrassing with all these people around.

Judith: Really? I feel a little lonely because the boys are no longer with us.

Everyone: …

Estelle: All right. I'm coming in.

**Meanwhile~**

Raven: Yes! This is what an old man needs from time to time! Some nice hot bath.

Zelos: And a little hole to do a little peeking in!

Raven: Show me!

Zelos: Sure!

Chester: Isn't this a little too big? If you wanted a peak, You should make a small hole that's big enough for you to see, but small enough to be unnoticeable.

Zelos: Yeah…but then I won't be able to see the whole view!

Raven: Agreed.

Chester: Ok. But let me in on this too will you?

*Emil, Yuri, and Lloyd enter*

Emil: What are you guys doing?

Yuri: Just when I thought I could finally relax, the three perverts of the day come and spoil it. Right old man?

Lloyd: I agree! What are you doing spying on the girls! Especially you Chester! I thought you were better than that! And Zelos, when eill you ever learn?

Yuri: Repede, get 'em!

Emil: *goes into Ratatosk Mode and helps*

Raven/Zelos/Chester: Ahh/ Ow/ Stupid dog/ Hey watch it/ Be a little easy on the old man will ya/ Is it really necessary for you to go into Ratatosk Mode right now/Ouch!

**Meanwhile~**

Sheena: Do you hear something?

Colette: Yeah. It's loud.

Rita: Hmph! It's just the boys being idiots. Don't worry about them

Marta: Emil is not an idiot! He's my prince!

Rita: Yeah yeah.

Estelle: I'm a little bit worried. What if they're in trouble?

*cue screaming of Zelos, Chester, and Raven*

Estelle: See? I was right! We have to go help them!

Judith: I agree.

Rita: Fine.

Estelle: Well, I believe we should all go just in case.

Everyone: Ok…

**Back at Men's Bath~**

Zelos: Ok ok! We get it! We won't do it again! I swear!

Raven: Yeah! So take it easy on the old man will ya?

*girls come in*

Estelle: What happened here? Are you guys ok?

Zelos: We're fine, Estelle dear. Having you here makes all my pains go away.

Estelle: *blushes*

Rita: How dare you touch Estelle that way! Fireball!

Sheena: *smack* Quit flirting with the girls or I'll smack you!

Zelos: Geez! How many times have I told you to warn me _before_ hitting me?!

Rutee: Anyway, what happened here?

Ratatosk Emil: These stupid idiots here wanted to take a peek at you girls while you were in the bath. How stupid.

Yuri: So this is Ratatosk Mode…Anyway, Ratatosk Emil's right.

Raven: I'm sorry! But in the end, we got some pretty good views.

Rita: Fireball! Shut up old man!

Sheena: So basically, These three people were peeking on us. What about Lloyd? He did do the same the last two times we were here.

Ratatosk Emil: Tenebrae, explain to these idiots what happened the last two times we were here.

Tenebrae: Yes Lord Ratatosk. As Lord Ratatosk said earlier, Lloyd was not the Peeping Tom that you girls, mainly Sheena, Colette, and Lady Marta, from the last two times. As a witness, you can guarantee that this is truth. The real culprit is…Zelos! It's you!

Tales of Symphonia crew: WHAT?

Colette: So it wasn't Lloyd after all! I'm so relieved!

Yuri: Also, Lloyd was with us while this whole meeting held by perverts was in play.

Sheena: So this he isn't part of the group! I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

Lloyd: It's fine! It was an honest mistake. It was partially my fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time!

Yuri: Now that that's settled…Ratatosk Emil, Repede, girls, will you do the honor?

Rataosk Emil/Repede/Girls: Yes!/Woof!

Chester: Something doesn't feel right.

Raven: Me too. I feel like I'm being targeted…

Zelos: Run for it!

*fighting ensues*

Perverted Trio: HELP US! AAAAHHHH!

Emil: *changes back to normal* Huh? What was I doing? What happened here?

Yuri: Oh? You're back I see. Well, long story short, we discovered a trio of perverts, and are now punishing them. We were also abl;e to cl\ear Lloyd's name thank to Ten.

Emil: Ten…You mean Tenebrae?

Yuri: Yes. Tenebrae is too hard to say so I'm shortening it.

Emil: Your weird…

Yuri: Says the boy who has split personalities.

Emil: Hey!

Rita: Hey! Are you boys just gonna stand there and talk or help us?

Yuri: Yeah yeah I hear ya.

Emil: Ok. *goes into Ratatosk Mode* Bring it on!

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Kay! Done! I hope it was up to your expectations. I tried my best. Hope you guy liked it~!**

**Zelos: Why is it that all perverts have to be beaten up by the pretty girls.**

**Judith: Oh. I wouldn't minds showing off a thing or two.**

**Sheena: What? Are you sure?**

**Judith: What's so bad about giving the men a little service?**

**Sheena: Well, nothing.**

**Yuri: Judy, you're enjoying this, aren't you.**

**Judith: Yes. What's wrong with that?**

**Raven: Nothing! Nothing at all Judith darling!**

**All Females in vicinity: *Groan***

**Rita: Judith and her body complex.**

**Emil: Umm…P-please Review(?)*Marta pops up* Ahh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YaoiPrincess: Hi guys! It has been a while…I'm so sorry! Also, this skit will be like a sequel to the very first one, where Yuri becomes depressed, so it will be a little angsty, or sad, or tragic, but mostly angsty. I got this idea after watching Tales of Vesperia The First Strike. For this, Shizontania will be on the map, even though it is not in the game. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot.**

Skit 8: Memorial for a Dog

Warnings: Characters may be OOC. Yuri is _DEFINITELY_ OOC.

…

Yuri: *sigh*

Flynn: Yuri…

Guy: Is something wrong with Yuri?

Repede: *whine*

Flynn: Well, we are in Shizontania…

Guy: That doesn't answer my question…

Flynn: Hmmm. Well, basically, Yuri supposedly comes here every year to mourn-er-celebrate a friend's death.

Guy: Oh. Ok.

Yuri: We're here. *kneels down and touches the gravestone* Hey, long time no see, eh? I've been pretty busy with the guild business, so, sorry for not coming to see you.

Repede: *whine, bark*

Yuri: *beckons for Repede* This is Repede. Rremeber him? He looks more and more like you by the year…

Flynn: …

Guy: …

Yuri: …I'm sorry. I know I should stop apologizing, but I can't help it. I cut you, a fellow knight, down. Me. I just can't forgive myself for what happened. Maybe I never will. Repede still forgives me, but still…

Flynn: Yuri…don't push yourself.

Yuri: *whispers* Lambert…if you can hear me, please, forgive me. You might be tired of hearing me say this, but, even after all this time, I'm still sorry. But I had no choice. The only option I saw was to kill you. I sometimes berate myself for not thinking of another way. I'm sorry. *starts to cry silently*

Guy: …Lambert?

Flynn: *walks up to Yuri and hugs him* It's ok Yuri. How many times do I- _we_- have to tell you. It's not your fault.

Repede: *bark*

Flynn: See? Repede says so also. Don't beat yourself over it, 'kay?

Yuri: *breathes deeply* Sure. *stops crying* Alright then. Shall we go?

Guy: Ok…Are you sure you're ok Yuri?

Yuri: Yeah! After that embarrassing scene, I feel refreshed. Actually, I think I feel much better than all the other times I've been here.

Flynn: Maybe because you finally let it all out.

Yuri: Yeah, maybe.

Guy: Oh, sorry to intrude, but…who is Lambert?

Flynn: …

Yuri: …

Guy: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry…

Flynn: No. It's ok. We did drag you to this "mission", so you have a right to know.

Yuri: Lambert is a dog and a proud member of the Imperial knights while Shizontania was still an official town of the Empire. He was also Repede's father.

Guy: Oh.

Yuri: Well, no point standing around, moping. Let's go back!

Flynn/Guy/Repede: Ok/Alright/*bark*

… **The End**

**YaoiPrincess: Ugh! This was the hardest skit to write! Yuri is so hard. Guy, too I guess, since I only take little snippets of Guy's character from other stories or skits from the game. Hope it wasn't too confusing. If it was, then just ask me. Please review!**


End file.
